lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Turtlelot
Sir Turtlelot is an ancient warrior, whose spirit resides in an enchanted suit of armor. He currently is alligned with the Kingdom of Calatia. Little is known about his past or how exactly he got to where he is. He awoke in a cave somewhere in the Calatian Moutains, sometime after the great cataclysm. History Human Life To be revealed later. After Death To be revealed later. Arrival in Verden Sir Turtlelot awoke in a cave somewhere in the Calatian mountain range. Upon awakening, he found that he had been provided weapons and a mount, suited for his new form, awaiting him for his newest mission. After gearing and mounting up, he set off exploring this new land he had landed in. After a few weeks of wandering about, he finally came across people of this land. He had somehow found himself coming into the middle of an enormous battle. Being unsure of the background of these people and their battle, he simply chose to aid the weaker of the two sides by tending to the wounded. By the end of this battle, he had met and befriended General Leo Crimson & Princess Rhiannon of Calatia. He had been invited to stay at the kingdom for his services during the battle. The stay at the kingdom was not long until he and the other Calatian elites were on a new mission. The Witch & The Sword After a long trip over the sea, the group of Calatian elites landed in Korento. After a few nights of exploring the jungle and a number of trials for each of the elites, with the exception of Turtlelot, the group made it to the witch's "house". The "house" appeared small, but was a palace on inside due to the witch's magic. A large red crystal in the palace caused Turtlelot to have flashbacks of his human life, and after a long series of them the crystal shattered and reformed into a ruby hilt. The group was then brought to another part of the palace where the shattered pieces of the Sword of Diel lay. It was revealed to Turtlelot that his armor had been forged by the Sevants of Diel many centuries ago. After grabbing the ruby hilt, the Sword of Diel became whole again, by some divine connection between the armor and sword. The Cursed Lands Shortly after arriving back from Korento, the Calatian elites were off on another misson. They had been led into the Cursed Lands by Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear. After exploring for some time and fighting their way through the Cursed, the expedition group found a cave that was giving off a large amount of dark energy. Once again fighting their way through the Cursed, they eventually came across a being known as Juvenal. He spoke of a way to slay Chikara. After discussing it over with Selena , they eventually came to an agreement. The group wandered through The Labyrinth, and finally met back up with Selena and began planning the defeat of the dark goddess. During the battle with the shades, Turtlelot slayed both Hakubi and Keel. In the battle's finale, only Turtlelot, Jordan, Selena, and Leo remained to face both Juvenal and Chikara. With some surprising assistance from the dark goddess herself, Turtlelot was able to use the Sword of Diel to slay the demon, Juvenal and purge Chikara of her godly powers. Chikara managed to escape with her life, with some help from Selena. Turtlelot and the others managed to escape from the collasping cavern through the portal that Chikara generated for them. Appearance Since Turtlelot has been dead for nearly one thousand years, he is no longer in human form. He has possesed a large suit of armor that was created by servants of Diel long ago. The armor is dark red and grey. He almost always wears a black cloak, and a belt that holds his weapons. Currently Turtlelot and his newfound apprentice, Ikiosho, are currently trekking back into the Cursed Lands to search for survivors and Turtlelot's pet bison, Winston. Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of Calatia